Two color writing instruments are well known in the art. Presently known two color instruments have not achieved the caliber of fine single element instruments. Various existing two color instruments utilize means to extend or retract writing elements which allow the simultaneous extension of the two elements thus jamming the instrument; fail to positively lock writing elements so as to prevent pressure exerted on the point of the device from causing the separation of the parts of the instrument; have complex mechanisms which utilize coil springs to assist in the positioning of the writing instruments; are difficult and inconvenient to assemble; are unreliable and subject to failure; and, ultimately fail to provide the smooth positive functioning associated with a high quality personal writing instrument.